An evacuation slide assembly may include an inflatable slide that helps passengers disembark from an aircraft in the event of an emergency or other evacuation event. The slides may deploy from a door sill or a side of the aircraft fuselage. A common problem associated with inflatable evacuation slides, however, is that when such slides are deployed in high lateral wind conditions, the wind may cause the slide to “kite” such that the toe end of the slide does not touch the ground, rendering the slide less usable. If the slide lifts off the ground above the airplane's door sill height after full extension, the slide may even block the aircraft exit and prevent safe evacuation of passengers and crew.